


Loose Threads

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [20]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Hey so I guess I am updating Sweet Dreams for the Devil…There’s still a lot of questions that need to be answered…





	Loose Threads

Bendy eventually had found them again. The demon popping up in front of them without a word as Henry followed ‘Boris’. At this point it was clear that the toon wolf they had just met was not the real one. Henry sighed quietly to himself, the demon was giving the wolf a death glare to his back as they walked on.

“Bendy cut it out.” Henry whispered, knowing that it was futile as the wolf could clearly hear him anyways, but still he was trying to be polite.

“No. I don’t want to follow this fake. I can’t believe you trust him.” Bendy scowled at him.

“Listen I don’t care how much you dislike him, right now he is our best bet.” Henry winced and rubbed at his chest, still bruised from his crash landing into the room, painkillers not enough to cut through all of the pain that he was feeling. Bendy noticed his expression and fell silent.

“Fine…” The toon demon trailed off into silence. Henry fell silent as well, there wasn’t a reason to keep arguing if the demon was going to be complacent for now.

“Just a little bit further.” Boris softly spoke. “Just round this corner here.”

“Alright. I could really use a long rest. We’ve been walking for ages.” Henry tried to make light of the situation. Bendy snorted while Boris turned his head back slightly to give Henry a small nervous grin. “You know what I mean. I guess my age is really starting to show.” He chuckled to himself quietly, pain flaring up again causing his hand to reach back up.

“Just down this hall, that big metal door there.” Boris pointed ahead of them.

“While I am glad there’s a safe house here. I am concerned as to why it was built in the first place.” Henry looked to both of the toons for some semblance of an answer, only to receive vague shrugs from both of them. “Right. Sorry. Dumb question.” Henry sighed.

“It ain’t dumb Henry. I just really don’t know…” Boris placated.

“Don’t look at me for answers.” Bendy cut in. Henry rolled his eyes at the toon. Boris reached over and knocked three times before opening the door of the safe house. Both Henry and Bendy shared a glance of confusion as to why the wolf would do such a thing.

“Alright fellas here we go!” Boris gave a smile to the two.

“Thank you Boris.” Henry smiled. Walking into the safe house caused Henry to suddenly feel completely relaxed, Bendy came in behind him and Boris closed the door, the solid clank of the metal the nail on the coffin causing Henry to feel exhausted. “Hey Boris. Do you have anywhere to lay down? I feel exhausted all the sudden.” Henry admitted candidly.

“Sure Henry, just follow me back here. Oh but, do you want to have something to eat first?” The wolf asked, hospitality first and foremost on his mind no doubt.

“No thank you Boris.” Henry smiled. “I really need to just lie down for a while. My chest is acting up something fierce.”

“Alright, no worries Henry!” Boris’s ears perked up. Bendy seemed disinterested in the conversation that was happening at the moment but Henry could tell that Bendy was thinking about the pain medicine that Henry needed. “Right this way.” Boris led the man to a small room in the back, clock gently ticking away, reading out 6:30, AM or PM Henry didn’t know. A small cot in the corner was set up along with a hammock hanging near the bookshelf of the room. “Here ya go, the cot’s gonna be the most comfortable Henry.” The wolf admitted.

“Thank you for this Boris.” Henry smiled. “If you don’t mind I am just going to take a small nap for a while.” Henry yawned widely, again his chest throbbing, more so than previous, the pain medication wearing off.

“Alright, just holler if ya need anything.” And with that the wolf gently shut the wooden door behind him leaving Henry alone.

“You know this is completely ridiculous.” Bendy popped up from his pool of ink.

“Bendy please-“

“No, you know as well as I do old man that this is such a dangerous move. Plus why didn’t you say your chest was still hurting?” Bendy’s glare softened slightly.

“I’ll be fine, I still have a few pills left. I’m just exhausted, there has been so much recently…” Henry trailed off as he sat down on the cot’s edge.

“Hmph… Take a nap then. I’m going to check the area, make sure there ain’t anything else around. Be back in an hour or something.”

“Bendy that’s just as dangerous. Look I know that you don’t like Boris-“

“He’s a fake!” Bendy’s glare returned.

“Whatever he is, he’s obviously not a threat.” Henry stated firmly. “So just, can you please stay in the safe house? Just while I rest up. It’ll only be for a few hours at most, then we’ll get back to getting out of here.” Henry tried.

“…I am not associating with that fake, but fine, I’ll stay here.” Bendy returned.

“Thank you.”

“Get some rest old man.”

* * *

Children laughed as they chased each other around. The sky was an iridescent blue, the grass a vibrant green. Clouds gently floating by, soft like cotton candy. Finally the kid with the gap between his two front teeth jumped forwards knocking the other kid with him down.

“Gotcha again Henry!” He giggled.

“No fair Joey you always get me!” Henry protested while laughing at his friend.

“Well duh! I am the best!” Joey smiled widely.

“HENRY IT’S TIME FOR DINNER!” Riley called from the edge of the park, Avery standing quietly next to him.

“ALRIGHT BE THERE IN A SEC!” Henry called back. “Sorry Joey I gotta go. But I’ll see ya tomorrow!” Henry got up and ran towards his brothers. Coming in range of Riley and receiving a noogie for his troubles. “Hey!” Henry laughed.

“Come on punk Mom’s getting worried.” Riley laughed, Avery gave a gentle, quiet smile.

“Alright, alright.” Henry waved at Joey one final time.

* * *

Children laughed as they chased each other around. The sky was an soft blue, the grass a mild green. Clouds gently floating by, soft like cotton candy.

“Hey Joey?”

“Yes Henry?” The two boys laid on the grass staring at the clouds as they floated by lazily.

“When we get older,” Henry started, “I wanna still be able to hang out with you.”

“Me too.”

“Forever and ever?”

“Forever and ever.”

* * *

Children laughed as they chased each other around. The sky was an muted blue, the grass a dull green. Clouds gently floating by, soft like cotton candy.

“Hey Henry!” Joey waved.

There was something off.

“Hey Joey!” Henry smiled. “What are we gonna do today?”

Something was wrong.

“You wanna play tag?”

No.

“Sure!”

No something is really really wrong.

“Actually hold on.” Henry spoke again. This time control was completely his. He studied his friend carefully.

“Huh? What’s up?” Joey quirked an eyebrow.

“I dunno…”

It was Joey’s hair. A sliver of white dusting the edge. Out of place. Wrong.

Henry took a few steps back. Suddenly finding himself as an adult.

Malicious laughter filled the air. The sky was a deep red, the grass dried brown and dead. Clouds hanging still in the air.

“So it looks like you saw through it old friend. My, my the years haven’t been kind to you.” Joey didn’t look a day older than when Henry had left the studio. Eyes piercing, grin a little too wide.

“Of course I did, I am not a fool Joey. And what the hell is going on!”

“Oh Henry, didn’t you realize… You aren’t safe here.” His grin grew wider. “It was high time you paid your dues just like everyone else in the studio has.”

“What do you mean.” Henry was not amused.

“You never were a believer.” And with that Joey charged at Henry, hand turning into a black claw and swiping down.

* * *

Henry sat up gasping for air.

“Wha- What the hell…” He clutched his head. Heart pounding so hard it felt like it was threatening to leave his chest. “Come on, get a grip, it was just a dream.” Henry whispered to the room.

Apparently there were more loose threads to what was going on in the studio than Henry thought.


End file.
